Random City
...is the best city EVAR! It is big. Places *Random's Mini-Mart *Random-ness Museum *The Random Mall *Mochlum's Mochas *Tornadospeed Bakery *Hyrule Market *Teh Meme Store *The Hat Store *Gaming in the System Gaming Store *Fruit Fort Fruit Food *The Random House of Random-ness *Epic Toy PLace *Barber Barbarians *Aperture Science: Random *Random Farmer's Market! *Optimus Prime Auto Shop *ADD MOAR! Companies *Random-ness Cable *Random-ness Portal Plumbing *ADD MOAR! Citizens *Agent P rocks2272 *Alternate Phineas/Religious Hero *CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1 *CompliensCreator00 *Faves3000 *Fredthefish *Gray Pea Shooter *J.Severe *Kh2cool *Livin' in a fun house *Luigirules33 *Mochlum *Numbuh400 *Omernoy121 *P&F57212 *Redsox1099 *SonicAndKnuckles *Thatanimeguy *Tornadospeed *Ultimatehero *NermalTheBunny *AwesomeCartoonFan01 *The Powerpuff Girls *the Animaniacs (all of them) *SpongeBob and all of his friends (even Plankton) *ADD UR FAVORITE FAKE CHARACTERS! *Add ur name if I forgot. Citizenship Infos Kh2cool *Job = Mochlum's agent,Famous actor,tv show writer, *Salary = $3000 per week *Home = Giant Mansion *Wife = I'm gonna have to think about that one *Kids = Micheal,Noah,Murphy Mochlum *Job = Manager of Mochlum's Mochas, waiter of Kh Kaffe, cashier of Teh Meme Store (summer job). *Salary = $300 for Mochlum's Mochas per week and $50 for Kh Kaffe per week. *Home = A Suburban Home *Wife = Emma Watson *Kids = Jeremy and Lily *Schedule: *#7:00 - 8:00 am = Waking Up, Getting Ready, Breakfest, blah blah blah... *#8:00 - 11:00 am = Kh Kaffe Waiter Shift *#11:00 - 11:30 pm = Lunch *#11:30 - 6:00 = Mochlum's Mochas Managing Shift *#7:00 - 10:00 = Family Time AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Job = Co-Manager of Mochlum's Mochas, manager of The Random Mall, Owner/Manger of The Random House of Random-ness *Salary = $200 *Home = A AWESOME HOUSE *Fact: ACF knows ALL OF THE CARTOONS (even animes) Tornadospeed *Jobs = Money Manager of Mochlum's Mochas, Owner of Tornadospeed Bakery, and Co-Manager of The Random Mall *Salary = $200 *Home = Semi-Luxur (Cross between Regular House and a Mansion) *Wife: *Scedule: *#7:00- Go to Work *#7:01- Go to Work *#7:02- Go to Work *#7:03- Go to Work *#7:04- Go to Work *#7:05- Go to Work *#7:06- Go to Work *#7:07- Go to Work *#7:08- Go to Work *#7:09- Go to Work *#7:10- Go to Work *#Want me to include the next 10 minutes? :D *Uh... more. CCs and Cream *Jobs = Manager of Hyrule Market *Salary = $∞ *Home = Gigantic Complex Suburban Household *Wife = Fi *Kids = A Goron and a Mogma (Don't ask...) *Schedule: *#7:00 am wakin' up in the morning. Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs. Gonna have my bowl, gotta have cereal. Seeing everything that time is goin'. Tickin' on and off, everybody's rushin'. Gotta get down to the bus stop. Gotta catch my bus. I see my friends! Kickin' in the front seat, sittin' in the back seat. Gotta make my mind up. Which seat can I take? *#7:45 we're driving on the highway, cruisin' so fast, want time to fly. Fun, fun. Think about fun. You know what it is. I got this, you got this. My friend is by my right, eh? I got this, you got this. Now you know it. Kickin' in the front seat, sittin' in the back seat. Gotta make my mind up. Which seat can I take? S&K *Jobs = Founder of Random Library *Salary = $1090923109324092340983854895489548954895898756879568795678789856585674 *Home = Dunno its in Pallet Town instead of Random City *Wife = May *Kids = Ash,Jeremie,Jake,Luke,Tucker,Candice,Lucas,A pikachu,A charmander,A bulbasaur and a Squirtle *Schedule: #9:02- Work at Random Library #12:30- Play Pokemon White Version #2:00- Play Pokemon Platinum Version #3:30- Play Pokemon Gold Version #4:25- Play Pokemon Blue Version #4:59- Play more video games #5:10- Go to bed Epic Things About It *It's big. *It's awesome. Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Random City